Just Being Brothers
by SD17
Summary: Dean and Sam are stranded for the night on the side of the road. Set in Season three between Malleus Maleficarum and Dream a Little Dream of Me. How Dean is feeling about Ruby telling him she can't break the deal. Ligh hearted kind of brotherly moment.


(I thought I'd try to wirte something a bit more light hearted. It doesn't really start off that way but it gets lighter as it goes along. This is as close as I can seem to get to the boys being light hearted. I seem to enjoy writing angst and hurt better.)

Sadly I do not own Dean and Sam or supernatural unless seasons one, two and three on DVD count *Sigh*.

* * *

This story is set in in between Malleus Maleficarum and Dream a little Dream of me in season three, after Ruby tells Dean that she can't save him.

**Just Being Brothers**

The Impala was flying down the deserted road as the sun began to set in the distance, tuning the clouds and sky to beautiful orange glow. Metalica blared from the speakers. Dean was concentrating on the road humming along to the song. Sam was gazing out of the window lost in his own thoughts, watching the scattered trees fly by.

"Crap!" Deans voice broke through Sams thoughts.

Sam turned to look at his older brother confused at his sudden out burst. "What's wrong?"

"The fuel light's on." Dean said annoyance in his voice.

Sam lent over and looked at the dash to see for himself. "That's great Dean where in the middle of no where. How'd you let that happen."

"Dude I don't know." Dean said frustrated with himself and with Sam for pointing out he obvious.

They kept driving along the road "I wonder if we could..." Dean was cut short by the sputtering of the engine as she began to slow down. Dean finally had to pull over to the side of the road where the Impala conked out completely.

"Great, just great!" Dean said hitting the steering wheel in anger.

"We're in the middle of no where." Sam said again.

Dean turned, his green eyes flaring "Thank you Captain Obvious."

"Well I just mean I doubt there's a gas station for miles Dean, no need to bite my head off."

Dean threw Sam another heated look and got out of the car slamming the door behind him and walked around to the passenger side of the car where he began pacing.

Sam took a breath and got out of the car too. Sam wasn't sure what to do, sure this wasn't a really good situation but Dean seemed really angry, extremely angry. _He's running out of time of course he's angry_ Sam thought, thinking about Dean's deal. Sam pushed the thought away quickly it just made him feel sick, he'd been trying desperately to figure out a way to save his brother but so far he hadn't gotten very far and Dean's last days were fading way quickly.

Finally Dean stopped pacing "Well I guess we better start walking back to that town we just went through, it's closer then the one coming up."

Sam opened his mouth to say somthing and then thought better of it.

"What." Dean said seeing the look on Sam's face.

"It- it'll be dark in like half an hour at the most Dean and..."

Dean pulled his handsome face into a scowl "What, Sammy scared?" Dean said sarcastically.

"No." Sam said scrunching up his face "I just think we'd be better off waiting till morning, we could just sleep in the car, we've got blankets, it's not like we've got another hunt lined up or anything, it'll take like an hour or more to walk back into town now and it's a small town, the gas station probably shuts early." Sam finished.

Dean looked along the long stretch of road. He doubted it got much traffic. "Whatever." He said and slumped down on on the grass with his back resting against the Impalas passenger side door. He knew he was being mean to Sammy for no real reason, he knew it was his fault the car ran out of gas, he just had other things on his mind. _I'm just so damn frustrated with everything and the only one I've got to take it out on is Sammy_ Dean thought to himself. _I can't even tell him why_. Dean kept thinking about what Ruby had told him, that he couldn't be saved and it made him mad, mad that she'd been playing Sam like that, mad that she'd given Sam hope, mad that she'd given him hope, mad that he would have to got to hell, he just felt mad.

Sam walked over and lent his back on the car next to Dean and slid down until he was sitting on the grass too. Sam began to think about the situation, he'd never known Dean to forget something as important as feeding his baby before. He couldn't believe it had actually happened, that they were stranded for the night. The more he thought about it the more he had the sudden urge to laugh. He wasn't even sure why but he couldn't help himself, he laughed. He completely cracked up into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

Dean looked at him confused "What could possibly be funny."

"I-I don't know." Sam chocked out between the laughter. "It-It's just that-that I cant b-believe you let us run out of gas in the middle of no where."

"Yeah that's frigging hilarious." Dean said shaking his head in amusement. Dean could feel his anger starting to fade away slowly as he listened to Sam's laughter, a small smile played on his lips.

Sam was laughing so hard now his stomach hurt and it felt good, he hadn't laughed like this in so long, it was a release, he wished Dean could feel it too. Sam poked Dean playfully in the side, just under his ribs.

Dean flinched away "What are you doing you big girl." Dean said a bigger grin spreading across his face.

Sam grinned and poked him again.

"Stop it Sam." Dean said as he shoved Sam's shoulder.

Sam shoved Dean back and started to laugh even harder.

It was catching Dean didn't know why but he started to laugh then too, really laugh, he shoved his little brother again and before they knew it they were both rolling around on the grass in a playful wrestling match just like they had done when they were kids. After a while the two brothers were spent, exhausted form the spontaneous game.

They both layed down on their backs and stared up at the stars that had started to twinkle in the growing darkness. Dean felt better, peaceful even, sure he was still going to hell, sure maybe there was no way to stop it. Ruby said she couldn't help, but Dean hadn't told Sam that, he didn't want to squash his brothers hope. Maybe there was still hope, as long as you kept trying there was always hope and he knew Sam would never stop trying to save him. Never.

He and Sam lay in silence for a long time watching the stars glisten in the night sky. Dean thought he'd forgotten how to laugh, thought Sam had too. Dean realised that if this was the end, if his time was nearly up then this would be one of the memories with Sam he'd treasure forever, just being, just being brothers, not hunting, not fighting, not killing, not spiraling out of control.

Dean didn't realise it but laying next to him Sam was thinking the same thing.

* * *

(I love reviews, pretty please let me know what you think.)


End file.
